The main objective of this grant is an extended cooperation between CALGB and the Institute of Research on Blood Diseases in studying various diseases. Many French patients are entered in leukemia and lymphoma protocols. Adjuvant chemotherapy trials are undertaken in melanomas, osteosarcomas and breast cancers.